


One Hell of a Long Distance Relationship

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max is missing his boyfriend, but he can't just go and visit him, because demons aren't allowed in heaven...





	One Hell of a Long Distance Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> Happy holidays sweetie <3

“I miss you.” Carlos adjusted his screen so that the glow of his halo wasn’t shining straight into the camera.

“I miss you too.” Max’s smile flickered as the flames from his bedside lamp burnt in the background. He stroked the screen with his crimson wings. He’d always been jealous of how beautiful Carlos’ wings were, the purest gold feathers as though King Midas himself had bestowed them upon him.

“I’m going to be down on Earth soon, and I was hoping that…” Carlos swept his thick locks out of his face with his wing, and Max reached out for the screen, wishing that he could be there next to his boyfriend.

“I’m sure I can find a reason to be up on Earth.” Max grinned, a devilish smile that would make his boss proud, and Carlos chuckled, his halo shining a little brighter. “What Earth date?”

The screen flickered, and Max waggled the cable, hoping that it would fix the problem, but there were just little squares of gold and bronze covering the screen.

“Carlos?”

The speakers squawked at him, but then the line went dead, not even the static crackle that plagued all of their video calls.

“I love you.”

*

Max slunk back to work with a scowl on his face, kicking at the rocks as he wandered towards the office, freezing when he heard someone yelp.

“Ow!” Dany was rubbing at his horn, black liquid oozing out of the chipped bone as he frowned.

“Sorry.” Max rushed over, and Dany shook his head, his horn healing as Max stood staring.

“What did that rock ever do to you?” Dany chuckled, his wings flexing as he wiped his hand on his jeans, smearing black blood over them.

“Nothing.” Max sighed, wrapping his wings around himself, and Dany draped his tail over his shoulders.

“Come on, I was going to see Kevin, and you can tell us all about it.”

“But I’m meant to be going back to work.” Max wondered if anyone would miss him, he was the quiet guy.

“What are they going to do, send you to hell?” Dany cackled to himself, leading Max to the IT office.

*

Dany wasn’t quite as evil as he sounded, he’d called across to admin to tell them that Max was needed in IT, and now they were sitting around drinking what was the best coffee in any dimension.

The IT office looked like any generic run-down office building, the architecture unremarkable yet functional, like a British office block in the sixties.

“They do not have coffee like this in heaven.” Kevin took a sip, his eyes glowing red as the warmth spread all through his body.

“There’s no caffeine at all in heaven.” Dany threw Max a can of Red Bull, and he stared at it with fascination.

“Where did you get this from?”

“Last time I was on Earth I grabbed a few.” Dany grinned as the can hissed open, Max downing it all in one before belching with such force that his chair rolled back.

Kevin blinked, waving his wing to waft away the smell.

“So, are you going to tell us what’s wrong?”

“I’ve been dating someone.” Max fidgeted with the empty can, crushing it as Kevin gasped, and Dany wheeled closer on his office chair, only to be foiled by one of the many cables snaking along the floor.

Once Dany had unhooked the cable that was trapped around the wheel of his office chair, he leant in for the gossip, nudging Max with his wing as he waited for him to speak.

“Is it that guy who works for new acquisitions?” Dany grinned, he seemed to know everyone down here.

Max frowned as he tried to picture one of the cheery demons that helped new souls adjust to their life in hell. “Esteban? No.”

Kevin tapped his fingers against the desk, his eyes wide and his grin wider. “Is it... no, I was thinking of the same guy.”

Max took a breath, looking over at the piles of computer bits that were stacked up near his feet.

“I’m not dating someone down here.”

“What?” Kevin covered his mouth with his wing, and Dany pushed him back out of the way, shuffling closer to Max so that their knees were touching.

“You’re dating a human?” Dany whispered, “You know those relationships never last, humans have such short life spans.”

“I’m not dating a human.” Max spoke each word as though they held the power to destroy him. “I’m dating an angel.”

Dany tilted his head, and Max felt fear, true fear that he hadn’t experienced since he was a mortal all those centuries ago.

“I really love him.” Max sniffed, and Dany wrapped his wings around him, stroking his back as Kevin sat with his mouth hanging open.

“How did you meet if they’re not allowed down here, and we’re not allowed up there.” Kevin sipped at his coffee as Dany glared at him, and Max felt bad for dragging them into this mess.

“We met on earth, and we said that we could make it work long distance, but it’s just so hard.” Max wiped his tears away, black streaks staining his cheeks. “We were talking earlier about meeting up but then we got cut off.”

“I can knock together something that should cut through the worst of the interference.” Dany flew into action, grabbing cables and soldering things together as Kevin went to get more coffee.

When Dany was done he sat back to admire his creation, a box with more wires sprouting out of it than Max would have thought necessary. Dany connected it up to a screen, and he used his wing to beckon Max over, his eyes glowing green as he typed in a password.

“Does lover boy have a number?”

Max reeled it off, a thirty-three digit number that he was amazed he could remember off by heart, but he dialled it often enough.

Dany wheeled a chair over so that Max could sit in front of the screen, and Kevin strolled over with a tissue, wiping away his tears as Dany made sure that the camera was pointing at Max. Ruffling his hair back into place, Max tried to find an angle where his horns looked big, his wings spread wide as he smiled at the screen, excited to see Carlos again.

Kevin sat back, curled in under Dany’s wing, both of them looking like proud parents.

Carlos appeared, and Max felt his heart skip a beat.

“Lover boy’s pretty for an angel.” Dany grinned at Kevin elbowed him in the ribs. “If you’re into that kind of thing.”

“Hi, I’m sorry we got cut off.” Max blushed, he wasn’t used to having an audience.

“We weren’t cut off… someone found out I was dating you.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“Not exactly, but only because no-one’s ever heard of an angel and a… one of you guys, dating before.”

Max frowned, trying to think if he knew anyone who had dated an angel, but all he could remember was tv shows. “Are you still going to Earth soon?”

“Yes.” Carlos smiled, and Max grinned, his wings stretching out with the excitement. “Tomorrow.”

Max’s smile faded, and he sat there pouting, wondering if he could sneak up to Earth for a day without anyone noticing.

He looked at Dany and Kevin, his big eyes pleading at them to help. Dany grinned, and Kevin’s eyes had a faint red glow to them.

“I’m sure I can find a reason for us to be on Earth tomorrow.” Kevin winked, playfully slapping Dany with his tail as he walked out.

“Don’t worry Maxy, we’ll sort it all out for you.” Dany wrapped up Max in his wings, and he finally had a smile back on his face. “Bye, lover boy.”

Max blew a kiss to the screen as it went black. “Bye, Carlos.”

***

The next morning Max woke up early to see that Dany and Kevin were standing over him, grinning like idiots as they helped him to pack.

Looking human was easy, they were pretty much humans with wings, a tail, and horns. But dressing like a human was much harder, their fashion changed so frequently.

“Grab the jeans, and that thing with the hood.”

Max did as Dany told him, packing it all in a generic looking gym bag. Hoods were no use to them down here, it never rained, and they only ended up getting torn by their horns, but on Earth, they were a great way to avoid any unwanted attention.

“Are you ready for an adventure?” Kevin took Max’s hand, holding it all the way to the portal, and they were still holding hands when they appeared on Earth.

The snow crunched under their feet, and Max delighted in the cold air, he would never have believed that he would miss the cold back when he was human.

Max felt the nerves growing with every step that he took. It had been so long since he’d seen Carlos, and even then, they hadn’t got a lot of time together.

“What’s it like, having sex with an angel?” Kevin asked, grinning as he nudged Max.

“I don’t know,” Max mumbled, and he felt two sets of eyes staring at him. “Last time we were together we just kissed.”

Kevin went to say something, but Dany put a finger over his lips before he could talk.

“You’ll be fine.” Dany gave Max a hug as they stood outside the hotel that he was going to meet Carlos at.

“And we want all the details.” Kevin winked, giving Max a kiss on the cheek before ruffling his hair into place.

Max wandered into the hotel, scanning the bar for any signs of Carlos, and then he saw a faint glow around a man sitting at the bar.

“Hi.” Max sat down next to him, his nerves cranked up to maximum.

“Hi.” Carlos leant in for a hug, and Max felt like he was home.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Carlos left some money on the bar, and he took Max’s hand, both of them trembling with the nerves. “Do you want to come up to my room?”

Max nodded, smiling as he gave his hand a squeeze. Wandering through the hotel, Max was oblivious to all the changes since he was last on Earth, all he could focus on was Carlos, and the way that his bum wriggled so beautifully in the jeans that he was wearing.

Carlos locked the door behind them, and Max smiled, the silence deafening as he awkwardly shuffled on the spot, trying to figure out what to say or do.

And then Carlos kissed him, their lips crashing together with such force that he slammed Max up against the wall, making him gasp as Carlos’ tongue flicked at his lips.

Max tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he sucked on Carlos’ tongue, his hands desperate to find any bit of free skin, and he tugged at his jumper, sliding his hands around Carlos’ waist.

The sound of clothes tearing made Max open his eyes, and Carlos was standing there topless, his perfect gold wings shimmering in the light as his halo shone.

“Sorry, I got a little bit excited.” Carlos grinned, licking his lips as he helped Max get undressed, kissing and licking at every bit of skin as Max shivered in pleasure, the warmth of Carlos’ lips divine.

Carlos led him to the bed, standing at the end of it as though they were about to get married, and Max found himself blushing all over again.

“You’re so beautiful.” Max tugged at Carlos’ jeans, sliding his boxers down at the same time to reveal a nice thick hard cock, the sort Max was led to believe only existed in porn. He kissed the tip, his tongue darting out to lick up the precome, and he was surprised how good he tasted.

“It would be a shame not to use this nice comfy bed.” Carlos smiled as he stroked Max’s back with his wing, and Max rushed to strip off his jeans, lying out on the bed with his hands covering his cock.

Carlos dragged his eyes over him, and Max quivered in anticipation.

“Are you not going to let me see you?” Carlos lay down next to Max as he moved his hands away, letting Carlos see his painfully hard cock, so flushed with blood that it matched his wings. “I meant the real you.”

Carlos fluttered his wings as gold sparkles shimmered in the air, his halo glowing a little brighter as Max took a deep breath, his wings and tail shooting out as his horns emerged.

There was a growl and then Carlos was straddling him, his kisses frantic as Max struggled to keep up, his hard cock brushing against Carlos and making him gasp and moan.

“I want you.” Carlos stroked the side of Max’s face, and Max blinked in disbelief, unable to believe that a creature as wonderful and kind as Carlos could want him.

“I want you too.” Max snaked his tail around Carlos’ waist, delighting in the way that he shivered, arching his back so that Max’s hard cock was pressing against his hole.

Carlos’s threw his head back as he sank down on to Max’s cock, leaving them both gasping at the shock of it, Carlos so warm and impossibly tight around him. Holding Carlos’ hips with his wings, he stared at him, terrified that he was in pain, but he saw only his satisfied grin.

“Fuck, your cock feels like heaven.” Carlos gasped in pleasure as he bottomed out.

That was a sentence Max never thought he’d hear, least of all from an angel that was riding him.

Max went to speak, but Carlos started to move, sending waves of pleasure through his body as he gasped for air, Carlos’ smirk showing that he knew exactly what effect he was having on Max. Carlos’ halo shone brighter the faster that he moved, the sound of skin slapping against skin making Max’s toes curl as a red mist coloured his vision.

He knew that his eyes were glowing red, but Carlos didn’t seem scared, from the way his halo was shining bright, he was turned on by it.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Max watched as his cock was swallowed up by Carlos’ perfect body, his muscles fluttering as Max felt his balls tighten, his body preparing for his release.

Max came with a jolt, Carlos tight around him as his halo exploded in a burst of pure white light, blinding them both as pleasure took over, leaving them breathless.

They lay in each other’s wings, bathed in the soft glow of Carlos’ halo.

“I love you.” Carlos drew a heart on Max’s chest with his wing, making him smile as it sparkled on his skin.

“I will love you until the end of time itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
